


Silence

by datsh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsh/pseuds/datsh
Summary: Sanji doesn't talk about it anymore.





	Silence

Sometimes Zoro just didn’t understand. He wanted to break thing or two, in fact he wanted to kill someone. This was the second time Zoro saw this and there was no way this was a mistake. The only thing keeping him still was the thought of _him_. Which actually couldn’t restrain him that good anymore. Bu he seethed and looked away. That man was so dead.

He stopped at the Baratie. He was in no mood for food but he needed to go there. When his order was delivered, he quickly called out to the waiter before she had the chance to go.

“Compliment to the chef,” He said. The other man wouldn’t live it down should he find out Zoro referred him as a chef.

The poor waiter looked confused since Zoro hadn’t even touched his food but his glare was enough to send her back. Minutes later the crowd started to murmur in awe as the head chef came out from the kitchen. Said man then took the chair in front Zoro.

He looked tired and Zoro thought maybe he should have not walked away.

“Really? You could have just called me.” The man in front of him chuckled weakly.

Upon hearing his voice, his tone, the anger Zoro had instantly drained. Instead, it was replaced by something like sympathy and the need to reach out.

Zoro sighed and calmed himself. “How are you?”

The man snorted at him. “What drags your sorry ass here?”

“I was at the store.”

“Good, now the moss ball really starts taking care of himself doesn’t he?”

“I saw it again.”

The blue eyes that stared at him with amusement widened and looked away. The man in front of him pursed his lips and seemed to hold back everything he saved for himself. He looked down for a moment before managing to meet Zoro’s eyes.

“I should go back to the kitchen.”

The blond stood up abruptly. “Thank you for the compliment. Now you may want to taste what you’ve complimented.” He pointed at the food on the table, “And don’t you dare leaving any.”

He croaked as the man walked away, “Why, Sanji?” Sanji stopped but he didn’t look back. He just waved but the way his shoulder sagged made Zoro clenched his jaw. For a few minutes Zoro just sat numbly before he ate his food as fast as he could. Even it was great, he still felt bitter.

“Hey, can I crash?”

“What?” Zoro groggily asked through the phone which woke him up rudely.

“Who’s this?” The green-haired man slurred and glanced at the clock hanging on his room.

The man on the other line sighed. “It’s Sanji, moron.”

“Oh. It’s three in the morning.”

“So?”

“What did you say?”

“I said, can I fucking crash?”

“Okay. I’ll unlock the door.”

“Yeah, since you won’t be able to keep yourself awake for mere seconds.”

Zoro got up from his bed and jogged to the front door. “What happened?”

Sanji didn’t answer.

“Shit cook.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

And the line went dead.

Zoro shook his head. He was fed up with this nonsense. The green-haired man unlocked his front door before he stomped back to his room.

“You look like shit.”

Sanji blearily looked up at the man from the couch he was sleeping in. The blond-haired man smiled weakly. “Good morning to you too,” He then snuggled back to the blanket he didn’t remember was there. “Thank you for the blanket.”

Zoro shrugged and he removed the blond’s legs before he sat down and placed them at his lap.

Sanji hissed. “God, I need my aspirin.”

Zoro’s thumbs pressed into the soles of Sanji's feet as he started to massage the blond’s feet gently.

Sanji groaned because damn that felt good.

“Go sleep in my bed,” Zoro said stopping his motion.

“It’s Saturday and I know it’s your definite time to hibernate.”

“Don’t be stupid, come on.”

The blond eventually sat up and removed his legs from Zoro’s lap. He wrapped the blanket around himself. His hair was tousled.

“Doffy wanted me to come. He promised he would be home all night.” He looked anywhere but Zoro.

“I came around ten because he asked me to.”

“You were there since ten?!” Zoro exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Sanji looked at him indignantly.

“But you called me at three!”

“He called me said something happened on my way there. But knowing him that would no less mean he was still expecting me. So I waited for him, I tried to call him back but it went to voicemail. I just couldn’t wait anymore because my feet ached as hell since it was Friday. My place was kinda far and yours was the closest to him.”

“You waited at the door?” Zoro questioned unbelievably. Both Zoro and Sanji knew Sanji worked full time from Monday to Friday. The blond mostly skipped partying on Friday night for the sake of sleeping the night off as he was bone tired.

“Where else would I be? He would be mad if he didn’t find me there.”

Sanji curled himself and rested his head on the couch arm. “That reminds me, I’m so dead when he gets home.”

Sanji let out a defeated sigh and started to drift off. Zoro just couldn’t take the sight anymore and he moved close to Sanji because if he couldn’t make the blond went to bed by words, then he was going to make it by force.

But before he could pick Sanji up, the blond’s phone rang and Sanji shot up instantly.

“Hello?” The blanket fell from the couch as the blond stood up. “Yeah, yeah.. Sorry, it was locked and you know I don’t have the keys. No.. please, yeah, I’m sorry, I know I should’ve waited..” Sanji scrambled for his shoes. He put his phone between his shoulder and his ear while he did the lace. “Okay.. wait! I’m reall-"

And Zoro knew the line went dead.

The blond didn’t care about anything else as he was drowned in panic. He pocketed his phone before walking to the front door. Zoro just crossed his hands in his chest and followed him.

“Who’s that?” He pretended not to know when the answer was obvious.

“Doffy.”

Zoro walked past him quickly and stood between Sanji and the door. His expression remained calm.

“You had already waited when you didn’t even know he would come back.” Sanji tried to reach for the door but Zoro didn’t let him.

“It’s nothing really, I had promised him, I should have waited.”

Every resistance Zoro possessed snapped at that time. “But he did promise you too! He promised you he’ll be home the night and asked you to come. For God’s sake, Sanji, it was him who broke the promise! And I don’t remember you mentioned making any promise! The least he could do as he was the one asking you to come was to tell you he would come back or unlock the door! He had guts to stand you up on Friday night!” Zoro spat at him.

“Something happened and he needed to take care of it. Now will you let me go?” Sanji struggled desperately to move Zoro away.

“Something happened! What thing might happen in fucking ten?!” Zoro roared. “He might as well say it was somebody else hap-"

“It’s none of your fucking business!”

The blond panted harshly.

Zoro’s hand slowly came up to the side of his face which now swelled. But it didn’t hurt any, he was more taken aback by the fact that Sanji used his hands. He stared at the blond. He stared at the blond who now was biting his lip and fisting his hand. Zoro’s heart broke to see him so fragile. All he wanted to do was to tell the stubborn man to end this fucking drama. But Sanji looked troubled and he refused to look at him. Zoro finally moved away from the door while rubbing his face. Sanji hurriedly opened it and closed it back before he went to God knew.

Zoro stepped away from his door when his phone buzzed.

From: Sanji

_Sorry._


End file.
